Gentle Touch
by Kyuubi49
Summary: Summary: Hibiki has just run away from the Nirvana with his vanguard. Dita is worried. Hibiki finds a new ally and a possible lover.from episode 11 and on lemons in the sequel. No flames. First Fanfic.


1Gentle Touch

Vandread

Rated T

slight humor/ mostly romance

Pairings: Hibiki, Saran

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' thinking

**Summary: Hibiki has just run away from the Nirvana with his vanguard. Dita is worried. Hibiki finds a new ally and a possible lover.(from episode 11 and on) lemons in the sequel. No flames. First Fanfic.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Our story begins_

"Damn. Why did I have to run away?" asked Hibiki to no one, but himself. Then he detected a large beam heading his way. "What the hell?" he called as he dodged the beam. Just then more beams of energy came flying out of nowhere. He was doing a good job of dodging, but then a blast scraped his vanguard's arm."AAAAHHHH!" called the noisy boy. "You'll pay for that," as he took charge. "Wait!" called a voice. Who it seemed had belonged to the captain. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm just passing through. **You got a problem with that?**" called the blue haired boy. "Where are you from?" asked the captain. "I'm from Turok what about it?" asked Hibiki cautiously. "I'm sorry we thought you were the harvest. Please come aboard our ship and we'll get you and your partner repaired." Hibiki gave a confirming nod and boarded the ship.

As Hibiki entered the main deck he noticed that there were both men and women on this ship. "Why are you out here?" asked the captain. "I ran away from my ship, but why are you here?" asked the vanguard pilot. "We are a fleet of ships from Milanass (mil-on-uss) who are fighting the harvest like your home planet. We decided it was time to end this fight with the harvest so we put up a line of defense." said the captain. "Like that will help. You have to go get them before they get you." said Hibiki. "You have a good point. Well while you are on this ship you are equal. Oh you might want to go fix your vanguard." said the captain. " Yeah thanks." Hibiki replied.

As Hibiki was in the hanger looking at the damage his partner took he touched his own arm which was hurt during the fight and winced in pain. "Let me help with that." called a girl. "Huh." said Hibiki. "I said let me help you with that." repeated the women. "Sure okay."said Hibiki in a distant voice. As she was healing him with a disinfectant Hibiki got a good look at her. She was wearing purple pants with a long sleeve white shirt. She was skinny with c-cup breasts and she had reddish-brown hair and a cute face. "There all done." as she rapped a blue bandana around his arm." So what's your name stranger." asked the girl. "Hibiki Tokai 15 years old." said Hibiki. "I'm Saran 15 years old." she said with a cute face." So how did you get here?" asked Hibiki. "Well..." while she was telling her story Hibiki would look at her boobs, then to her waist, and finally to her legs. 'Stop looking at her damn it' he thought to himself. He realized they had some things in common. Like how they wanted to prove their existence. "There's my story what about you?" Asked Saran. "Oh well it all started..." While Hibiki was telling his story Saran was checking him out.' Damn he has a nice firm chest, strong arms, and his ass. No stop it bad Saran bad.' "Well there's my story." said Hibiki.

They both didn't notice the sudden glint in each other's eyes. They were both moving towards each other when their lips finally met in their first kiss. Both of their eyes were open wide then they closed as Hibiki wrapped his arms around her waist. Saran thinking this was her only chance wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Finally they broke off for air and embraced each other in only warmth passion. Yet they were both blushing at what happened.

"Heh I've only met you ten minutes and yet I feel like I've known you forever." said Hibiki."Me too," added Saran. "Well I see you two are getting along."said a strange man. "Leader!" called Saran. "You two know each other?" said Hibiki. "Yeah since we were kids." said Saran. " Oh yeah I forgot here drink this. I made some this morning." said Saran. " What is it?" asked Hibiki while he started to drink it then he spit it out."God what is this stuff?" he called. "It's a protein drink I made. It's good for your skin." she said." I can't say the same for the taste though." said leader. "Leader! I made some for you too." said Saran with an evil yet playful smile. " Well look at the time." said leader as he ran away."Wussy!" called Hibiki. All Saran could do was giggle. Hibiki saw this and all he did was give her a big smile."Well lets fix your partner." said Saran. "Yeah." said Hibiki. As they were fixing his vanguard they were telling each other about their childhoods and giving each other kisses after a story.(author's note: there were a lot of stories.)

"All done." said Saran happily, Hibiki just smiled. Yet that smile didn't last as the alarm put everyone on alert.

"Crap the enemies attacking. Time to go." said Hibiki as he stepped into his vanguard."Oh no you don't I'm coming with you." said Saran demandingly. "What if you get hurt I couldn't live with myself." answered Hibiki. "Don't worry I'll be fine," she said with an assuring smile. Hibiki only nodded confirming this. Hibiki got in first with Saran in his lap both of them holding the controls ready for combat."Lets go!" they both yelled in unison. They flew out of the docking bay. The vanguard pulled out two energy swords slicing up tons of enemies at a time. Hundreds of harvest ships were going down it wasn't even funny. Then they saw it the mother ship that looked like a hot dog shaped blue cannon. They didn't notice an enemy ship ready to kill them until one ship came out of nowhere and rammed the other one. "Leader NOOOO!" called Saran. As the two ships exploded. As Saran was crying Hibiki went into blind rage and started to destroy as many ships as possible. Saran saw this and helped Hibiki with the controls. Finally the mother ship launched a beam so huge it destroyed the ship they were on only moments before. That tore it for them as they rushed in at full speed ready to slam into the side of the mother ship. As they were about to collide the mother ship launched a barrage of beams at them. Hibiki seeing there wasn't enough time to dodge the onslaught pulled Saran in to a hug in which her head was in his chest. All he said was "stay down and I love you." Saran responded with " I love you too." The next thing they saw was a bright light.

As they were floating around in space both unconscious in each other's arms a large red ship picked up the broken down vanguard. The man's name was Labat(la-bot)."Stupid kid endangering himself like that and putting that girl in danger too. God damn it!" said the infuriated man."Oh well good thing they're both ok.. Might as well take them both back to the Nirvana."( the Nirvana is the ship Hibiki ran away from) with that said he sped off into space.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_What happens next well that's another story for another day._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HeHe well that's my story. Just wait till to the sequel.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
